legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 45 - The Battle Begins! Myotismon's Plan
Narrator: Having saved his friends and stopped a number of Myotismon's plots, Sonic now leads the Freedom Fighters on an attack in order to defeat him once and for all. (Sonic runs though the city at super speed attacking Myotismon's minion as he passes them) Sonic: All right, Myotismon! I'm coming for you! (With the Freedom Fighters, they engage the bulk of Myotismon's forces) Sally: All right, everyone! Sonic will deal with Myotismon, but it's our job to take out his army! Now let's go! (Myotismon's skeleton army charges at the Freedom Fighters) Knuckles: (Runs up to a group of skeletons with ogre's following them and punches one of them defeating it) Who's next!? (Skeleton sword's men charge at Princess Sally who's prepared to fight but Antoine steps up and blocks their attacks with his sword) Antoine: I will not let you lay a hand on Princess Sally! (Antoine continues to cross swords with them. He defeats a few of them and as be keep battling an ogre skeleton comes up and knocks him down with his giant club. He walks over and prepares to swing down when suddenly Bunnie comes and hits the ogre with a powerful punch from her robot arm) Bunnie: You all right, Antoine? Antoine: Yes. Thanks to you, Bunnie. Bunnie: My pleasure. (Sonia and Manic uses their instruments to blast though Myotismon's forces) Manic: Sis! Look out! (Plays his drums and cracks open the ground causing skeletons to fall in) Sonia: Thanks, Manic! Manic: No problem! Let's go make Sonic and our mother proud! (Scourge uses his speed to fight knocking down skeletons by running though them. Fiona uses her hand-to-hand combat to fight them off. Lien Da uses her whip on the skeletons bringing them down) Jet: Heads up guys! (Jet Wave and Storm riding on their boards start dropping bombs on the skeletons) Lara Su: Way to go guys! Amy: (Swings her hammer at a skeleton to her left then another to her right) Get out of my way! (Swings her hammer down on skeleton in front of her) (On the roof tops of building a group of humans wearing uniforms from Killbane prepare to shoot at The Freedom Fighters with sniping rifle's. But suddenly Goten and Trunks appear in front of them flying in the air. They look in shock at the fact that two kids are flying. Goten and Trunks just smile and wave at the group then suddenly they are knocked down by Kid Flash) Kid Flash: That takes care of them. Jinx: Come on! We've got no time to waste! We need to get to Killbane ASAP! Knuckles Riso: There are more of his thugs up there! Jinx: I got this. (Pulls out Pokeball) Blastoise! (Jinx throw the Pokeball and out comes Blastoise) Jinx: Use Hydro Pump on those thugs in that watch tower! Blastoise: Blastoise! (Blastoise fires water from his cannons taking the criminals down and clearing the path for the P Team) Goten: All right! Let's get moving! Kid Trunks: Yeah! I can't wait to take down Killbane! (Back with the Freedom Fighters, everyone continues to fight off the skeletons but suddenly drones taking from the Invaders arrive and start shooting at them) Rouge: Oh, great! Those things again! Esipo: We need to take them out! Tails: Leave them to me! (Tails on board The Tornado in its walker form (Note: The Tornado is from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle for those who do not know) with Cosmo riding with him he prepares to fire missiles at the drones) Tails: Targets locked on! FIRE! (Tails fires missiles and destroys the in coming drones) Cosmo: Great work, Tails. Tails: Thanks. But I know Myotismon has more where they came from. (The Freedom Fighters continue to do their part in the fight with Myotismon's forces knowing Sonic is gonna defeat him) (Back with Sonic, he stops running cause his path is blocked by a group of skeletons) Sonic: You guys really don't know when to give up, do you? Come on, then! (On Sonic's left, a skeleton tries attack but Sonic dodges then punches him. Another on his right and one in front of him try to attack together. Sonic jumps back then uses his homing attack on them. Sonic then summons his guitar and blasts the others before they had a chance to fight back) Sonic: (Puts his guitar away) That takes care of them. Time to keep moving. (But before Sonic can move he suddenly once again hears Loud Speakers going off) Myotismon: My dearly adored denizens of Nightmare World! Thanks to my own diabolically ingenious thinking, I have taken leaders from both the cartoon worlds and the anime worlds. So I will not only rule Nightmare World but their worlds as well! Preparations are already being made for final take over of those worlds. I will now go and secure one more important leader of the cartoon worlds myself. After all, I have a debt to repay. Soon I shall be known as the Animation King, so stay tuned! Ba ha ha ha ha! (The Loud Speakers cut off) Sonic: He captured leaders from Cartoons and Anime!? The King of Animation!? Figures an egomaniac like him would do something like this! But who is this last leader he's getting? He said it was from the Cartoon worlds. Who do I know that- ........ Oh no! He's going after Mickey Mouse! If he gets a hold of Disney who knows what could happen! I gotta move! (Sonic begins running once again. Sonic soon arrives a giant tower where he believes Myotismon may be hiding out. But before Sonic can go in more of The Invaders machines under Myotismon's control arrive blocking his path) Sonic: Come on! Don't you ever give up!? (Sonic prepares to fight as the machines prepare to fire. Suddenly the machines stop moving and are glowing with a green aura) Sonic: Huh? (Then another Hedgehog jumps in front of Sonic. He waves both his hands and all the machines are knocked to the ground defeated. The Hedgehog turns to Sonic) Sonic: Silver? Silver: It looks like you're in a hurry. Sonic: Yeah. You heard what Myotismon said to right? Silver: We both did. (As Silver said that, a cat jumps down from a build landing near the 2) Sonic: Blaze. Blaze: You need to move fast, Sonic. We can't let Myotismon hold those leaders. Sonic: You don't need to tell me twice. I'll find the leaders, save them and stop Myotismon! ???: I don't think so Sonic! (Sonic Silver and Blaze all turn around and there they see floating in the sky is Jafar) Sonic: Jafar! Jafar: This is the end for you, Sonic! (Jafar fires beam at Sonic but before it hit Silver blocks it using his psychic abilities) Blaze: Sonic, go! We'll take care of Jafar! Sonic: Thanks! I owe you guys one! (Sonic runs on ahead. Jafar angrily looks at Silver and Blaze) Jafar: You damn meddling animals! Silver: If you want Sonic you'll have to go though us! Jafar: So be it! (Jafar's snake staff glows as he prepares to fight and Silver and Blaze take a fighting stance) To be continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Side Stories Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius